Dzieląca nas bariera
by KateSpike
Summary: W obliczu Zimnej wojny i rozdzielenia "Żelazną kurtyną" Roderich próbuje znaleźć sposób, aby spotkać się z ukochaną. RoderichxElizavieta


Fik zainspirowany requestem z kink meme – po rozdzieleniu „Żelazną kurtyną" Austria porozumiewa się z Węgrami grając dla niej. Pomimo, że szukałam wszelkich informacji związanych z tym okresem, może być kilka nieścisłości historycznych .''

Nigdy nie wychodziło mi trzymanie się charakteru postaci, więc niektóre zachowania mogą być OOC ^^''

Ach tak, na potrzeby ff podążyłam za głosem fandomu i uczyniłam z Gilberta NRD.

Hope you enjoy anyway~

**Paring:** obviously, RoderichxElizavieta

**Rating:** Bez ograniczeń

**Okres:** między 1946-1955

------------------------------

Elegancko umeblowanie, przestrzenne pokoje, duże okna rozświetlające całe pomieszczenie. Dom Austrii był jednym z nielicznych miejsc, gdzie można było, chociaż na chwilę, zapomnieć o konflikcie między Ameryką a Rosją. Tutaj nie odczuwało się wszechobecnego napięcia – aż do teraz, kiedy to dwóch mężczyzn sprzeczało się przy salonowym stole.

-To szaleństwo! Jak taki idiotyczny pomysł mógł Ci przyjść do głowy?! – Ludwig uderzył pięścią w stół z taką siłą, że stojące na nim filiżanki zachybotały niebezpiecznie.

Roderich z typową dla siebie elegancją poprawił okulary i odchrząknął.

-Rozumiem, że może wydawać Ci się to… ryzykowne…

-Ryzykowne to mało powiedziane! - blond włosy mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła machnął gwałtownie ręką w stronę okna - Jeśli myślisz, że Braginski zgodzi się TERAZ na coś takiego…

-On nic nie musi wiedzieć… - odparł szatyn gładząc się wierzchem dłoni po podbródku

-Teraz już całkowicie straciłeś rozum! – Niemiec chwycił siedzącego mężczyznę za poły płaszcza i siłą postawił do pozycji stojącej.

W napięciu mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Obaj mieli swój pogląd na tą sprawę i żaden nie zamierzał ustąpić. W końcu Roderich spokojnym, aczkolwiek zdecydowanym gestem odsunął się od Ludwiga i na powrót usiadł.

-Proszę, uspokój się. Nerwy tu nic nie zdziałają. – powiedział podnosząc filiżankę do ust.

-Czy rozumiesz, jakimi konsekwencjami może to grozić?

-Ja po prostu… chcę ją zobaczyć. – odparł Austriak cicho – Albo chociaż z nią porozmawiać. Muszę wiedzieć, czy z nią wszystko w porządku. Ja… czuję się nieswojo, kiedy nie ma jej obok.

Roderich wciąż wydawał się spokojny, jednak Ludwig dostrzegł minimalne drżenie jego rąk. Przez te wszystkie lata, od roku 1938, Niemcy nauczył się rozpoznawać, co czuje ten mężczyzna. Zawsze dystyngowany i powściągliwy, jednak nawet drobne gesty potrafiły zdradzić, co takiego dzieje się w jego duszy.

-Nie zmuszam Cię przecież, żebyś mi pomógł. – Austria wstał – Narażać Ciebie było by niestosownie, w końcu to moja osobista sprawa.

Niemiec przez chwilę sądził, że mężczyzna nie mówi tego poważnie, jednak jedno spojrzenie w te zdeterminowane oczy rozwiały jego wątpliwości. On naprawdę zamierzał spotkać Elizavietę, bez względu na trudności.

-A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz… - Roderich począł kierować się stronę drzwi.

-Czekaj. – ton Ludwiga sprawił, że szatyn zatrzymał się wręcz wpół kroku.

W pokoju nastała pełna napięcia cisza. Niemcy, intensywnie myśląc, odwrócił się do niego plecami, jednak Austria nawet się nie ruszył. W końcu padły słowa, których najmniej się spodziewał.

-Pomogę Ci.

***

Węgry westchnęła cicho i znów wyjrzała przez okno. Szpetne ogrodzenie zasłaniało jej wręcz cały widok na dom Austrii. Gdyby tylko mogła, natychmiast wyszłaby na zewnątrz i zburzyła tę ścianę, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji czuła się bezradna. Nienawidziła tego muru i jednocześnie się go bała. To doprowadzało ją do szału. Dlaczego po tylu latach musieli zostać rozdzieleni w taki sposób? Tak bardzo chciała go zobaczyć, chociaż przez chwilę, usłyszeć jego głos, powiedzieć mu, że tęskni.

Zatopiona w swoich myślach nie zauważyła nawet, że ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Tymczasem osobnik podszedł do niej i zdecydowanym gestem chwycił ją za ramię. Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, Gilbert zakrył jej usta dłonią.

-Na miłość boską, raz w życiu bądź cicho i grzecznie chodź ze mną. Jeśli mnie tu znajdą, będą nie lada kłopoty. – na zważając na szamotanie się dziewczyny wyprowadził ją z pokoju i po kryjomu wyszli z domu tylnymi drzwiami.

Szli wzdłuż ogrodzenia w bliżej nieznanym Elizaviecie kierunku. Kiedy oddalili się na tyle, że jej dom zniknął im z oczu, kobieta wyrwała się Gilbertowi i spojrzała na niego z wyrazem pomieszanej irytacji i szoku.

-Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, bo w tym momencie dobiegł ich głos zza ściany.

-Elizavieta? – ten głos poznałaby wszędzie

-Roderich! Wszystko w porządku? – kobieta wręcz przylgnęła do dzielącego ich muru.

W jednym momencie zalała ją fala uczuć – z jednej strony poczuła nieopisaną ulgę i radość, że mogła chociaż usłyszeć głos Austrii, z drugiej jednak sama barwa jego głosu sprawiała, że narastająca w niej tęsknota dodatkowo się wzmogła i zaowocowało to kilkoma łzami, które teraz spływały jej po policzkach. Miała mętlik w głowie i nie mogła wydobyć siebie głosu.

-Wybacz, że narażam Cię na nieprzyjemności ze strony Rosji… - mężczyzna powoli dobierał słowa, jakby sam miał trudności z powstrzymaniem emocji.

-Nie przepraszaj! Tak się cieszę, że mogę z tobą porozmawiać!

Eliza na chwilę całkowicie zapomniała o otaczającym ją świecie. Nic nie było teraz ważne – ani Rosja i ten cały konflikt, ani wszystko to, co wycierpiała do tej pory, wszystko znikło – nawet dzieląca ich bariera. Znowu poczuła się bezpieczna blisko swojego ukochanego.

Po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia Ludwig odchrząknął znacząco.

-Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym Ci powiedzieć… Ale nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu - na chwilę umilkł. Jednak nim Elizavieta zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, odezwał się znowu.

–Na razie to musi wystarczyć. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

Wtedy do uszu kobiety dotarł dźwięk skrzypiec. Węgry doskonale pamiętała tą melodię, jej mąż często go grywał. To było…

_-„Für Elise"_? Dobrał sobie repertuar. – skomentował Gilbert z przekąsem, ale Elizavieta nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

Stała zasłuchana przy ogrodzeniu i oczami wyobraźni widziała Austrię grającego na skrzypcach. Jego skupioną twarz, wyprostowaną postawę. Wydawało jej się wręcz, że stoi obok niej. Dźwięk, pomimo dzielącej ich ściany był czysty i wyraźny. Sposób, w jaki Roderich grał, tęsknota zawarta w każdej nucie… Wszystko to, połączone z jej tęsknotą sprawiło, że zaczęła bezgłośnie płakać. Kiedy utwór dobiegł końca, stała jeszcze chwilę starając się dojść do siebie.

-Dziękuję, to było piękne. – powiedziała przez łzy.

-Nie płacz, proszę. Niedługo znowu się spotkamy. – Roderich sam brzmiał, jakby przed chwilą płakał – To ogrodzenie nie może tu stać wiecznie. Kiedyś, na pewno…

-Wiem – odpowiedziała, wycierając oczy. – Na pewno.

-Kocham Cię.

-Ja Ciebie też.

Wolnym krokiem podeszła do czekającego na nią Gilberta. Odeszli już parę metrów, ale z drugiej strony ogrodzenia znowu odezwały się skrzypce. Oboje przystanęli i odwrócili zdziwieni głowy.

-Teraz _„Wiosna"_ Vivaldiego? Jak na panujące czasy trochę to nie na miejscu. – Gilbert nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wygłoszeniem złośliwego komentarza, jednak Elizavieta tym razem postanowiła mu wybaczyć.

To spotkanie, choć krótkie i bez możliwości spojrzenia sobie w oczy, napełniło ją siłą. Teraz wiedziała, że jest wstanie walczyć i że się nie podda. Stanie naprzeciw Rosji i odzyska wolność. Miała nadzieję, ba, była tego pewna, że dla nich też w końcu nastanie wiosna.


End file.
